robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
The Black Suit Mafia/auker77
I used to know a guy back in 2016 named "auker77" he was nice, and he treated everyone quite fair. We met on a game called "The Conquerors 3" we were allied with each other and we got talking. He is pretty good at the game, but I don't think he plays is much anymore. Around the time we met, we played that game together a lot. Soon we did not really have a good game and we left it, quite furious. We did not really talk much after that, well more he did not really talk to me after that. So comes today, and I'm bored this morning so I chose to look up his account to try and talk to him and see whats up, I do miss those days I tell ya. I found his account through the search bar and I noticed he did unfriend me, He unfriended a lot of people from his account actually. I Send him a friend request and wait for a response. Moments later he sends me a message saying, "What do you want..?" I simply reply with "Can you friend me back so we can play like the old times?". There was a small pause in-between this message and the next, but the next one read, "No, I cant do that for ya. Now just leave me alone. You can probably find someone else right?". Now after this I became a bit mad. I don't understand why he cant just add me back, or why he unfriended me in the first place. I don't reply to him after that last message. I looked over his profile this morning seeing it has changed drastically since 2016, there is no longer an introduction in his "about" section, and he has a small group called "BSMG | The Black Suit Mafia" With the image simply saying BSMG in all white letters on a black background. Yeah, its edgy, he has always been a bit edgy though, but he was still nice back then. He is still in his Black Magic Community group, I was always bad at that game when He and I played it. He is still a Dark Energy Admin, even though that game died Years ago. A couple hours ago he Messaged me again saying "Join me." I was so happy to see this I cant even tell you how happy I was on a scale. I instantly go to see what he was playing. "BSMG Meeting Place" I am greeted with... I was hoping We were going to play something that we played when we were friends. But I guessed this would do if I wanted to talk to him. I Joined him, and the Meeting place is not really anything special, Just a big black room with a table with seats for all the Mafia members. The thing that shocked me was that every mafia member was there other than one of them. There was a seat facing them and auker77 told me to sit in it. He then says, "We bring you here today to speak of why you have contacted me, and your affiliations with me." I Reply with, "auker I know you and you know me, remember the games we played On The Conquerors?" I think it was like that, by the way most of these replies might not be like they were really said, I have trouble remembering them. "No I don't." He says back to me. "How can you forget?! we played for Weeks, Months even!" I exclaim back at him "Can you not speak to him in such a tone like that." One of the members said. They had a egg hat from the egg event on, and wings. Their name is "Kumbiaking1". You know what I might as well describe the rest of the members while i'm at it. There is another member sitting on the side of auker77 wearing an Anubis hat. and another one sitting next to him wearing a mask and a hood. Now I did background checks on these other members and they seem to be normal people "ehtna09090909" and "ThatPeacefulGuy" Are their names. Now me being and Idiot I did this in the middle of the meeting, and I come back to them saying "If you don't reply I will just put you on our target list with out giving you a chance." I quickly reply back, "Sorry! I Was afk.." auker replies back with, "I ask you to not do that again, it wastes our time." I have nothing else to say but "Sorry." again. The rest of the meeting was just them asking me questions such as, "Have you had any past usernames?" or "When did you met auker?" but the one that they needed the answer from the most seemed to be, "Does auker77 owe you anything?" I replied with "No?", Kumbia says to me, "We need you to be 100% sure, Magical." I don't like the fact he mentioned my Username in it. but I replied with "No." auker then said "Good, Now.." There was a pause and auker said, "We are going to put you on the target list, but you wont be attacked. We are simply going to watch over your interactions, and record them." I am not so happy about this, I say, "Why? What did I do?" and Kumbia buts in with "Trust me Kid your having it easy with the whole, 'Not Being attacked part'. " And before I can Say anything Kumbia says, "You can leave now.", and I guess one of the members shut the game down after that. I tried to get back into it but the games permissions don't allow me to. The Group has Other games, that are all named with human names, like "Clancy" and such. They are all pretty, normal looking, but one has a dead body in it. auker77 to this day still plays Black Magic. He has always played it since I met him, and I wonder if he speaks like him old self there. If anyone has any information on that I would like to have it ASAP please. I did try to contact him and ask we he still plays it, but to no response. I am going to leave this case open, I bid you all to try this out for yourself. They seem to not really attack anyone yet. Try to do them some wrong, please. Their Group: ☀https://www.roblox.com/My/Groups.aspx?gid=4236050